1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional production method for a functional element structure body such as a heater, a resistor, a capacitor, a strain sensor, or a transistor, and a functional element structure body.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-227587 (Patent Document 1) discloses a production method for a three-dimensional structure material. In Patent Document 1, a production method for a three-dimensional shaped article including a mixing step of mixing a first metal powder P1 with a second metal powder P2 which is different from the first metal powder P1 thereby obtaining a mixed powder of different metals, and a shaping step of sintering, or melting and solidifying the mixed powder of different metals obtained in the mixing step is described. It is described that based on a region of the three-dimensional shaped article to be produced, the mixing ratio of the first metal powder P1 to the second metal powder P2 is changed in the mixing step.
On the other hand, a functional element structure body such as a heater, a resistor, a capacitor, a strain sensor, or a transistor has been widely used. As shown in FIG. 5, such a functional element structure body 101 includes a functional element section 105 which exhibits its own function, and an insulating member 107 provided on the periphery of the functional element section 105 so as to cover it. Further, on the periphery of the insulating member 107, an external constituent member 111 to serve as a housing is generally provided. There also exists a functional element structure body 101 in which the insulating member 107 also functions as the external constituent member 111 as such.
As shown in FIG. 5, the functional element structure body 101 has a structure in which the functional element section 105 and the insulating member 107 are separately produced and assembled using a screw or an adhesive B, and therefore has a structure in which the contact regions 109 of these members are generally merely in surface contact with each other or a structure in which the contact regions 109 of these members are bonded to each other with the adhesive B. In this case, in the “structure in which the contact regions 109 of these members are merely in contact with each other”, the holding state of the functional element section 105 becomes unstable, and in the “structure in which the contact regions 109 of these members are bonded to each other with the adhesive B”, there is a problem that the adhesion state of the bond part is deteriorated over time and therefore there is a fear that the property of the functional element section 105 becomes unstable. Further, also, as the adhesive B, an adhesive dedicated to the functional element section 105 is sometimes needed, and the production is not easy and the number of assembling workloads is large, and therefore, it has a problem that the cost of the functional element structure body 101 is increased.
However, the Patent Document 1 does not describe or suggest that the functional element structure body 101 including the functional element section 105 such as a heater, a resistor, or a capacitor is produced by a three-dimensional shaping method.